sctvfandomcom-20200214-history
Maudlin’s Eleven
Episode S4 Episode 02: Preteen World Telethon Summary The film opens on a closeup of the licenseplate of Bobby Bittman as he parks his car, then stops and exits for a smoke. Sammy Maudlin and William B. Williams are shown meanwhile at Sammy’s pad, surrounded by and receiving shoulder massages from a group of scantily clad women, when Bobby walks in, making his presence known with his distinct line, “how are ya?!” Sammy introduces his plan shortly- he, Bobby, William, Bill Needle, and Skip Bittman, are going to pull a heist. Naturally, Bobby is opposed to the inclusion of his brother, but Sammy is insistent and Bobby reluctantly plays along. Elsewhere, Bill is performing at the Blue Angel music and burlesque club, where he is finishing a song onstage and garnering very little reception from the audience, to which he comments snarkily. He then introduces his wife- one of the dancers- and demands that the crowd refrain from seeing her while she performs, but as expected, one of the men turns around and makes a remark, earning a harsh strike from Bill as he’d warned not to look at his wife in such a way, despite this being her act. He is signaled by Sammy with a melodic whistle and leaves promptly, but not before yelling at his wife. In the meantime, Skip is onstage somewhere giving a failing comedy routine when he gets alerted by Bobby from the audience, who had been feigning amusement at his brother’s unfunny jokes. With everyone having been recruited accordingly, the men gather and Sammy carefully explains his plan of action- they are to sneak into and loot the dressing room of the actor, Danny Thomas. Demonstrating with a map of the premises, Sammy assigns everyone their roles in order to pull the heist off smoothly. He and the Harmonica Gang, who have also been appointed, will create a distraction for the security guards while Bill cuts the power lines, allowing for Bobby and William to sneak in. Skip will be on watch while also playing a part in the diversion. After laying out the directions, the men grin and nod to each other, with Bill being, for obvious reasons, the least enthusiastic of all. The heist is set in motion. The Harmonica Gang play music by the phone booth, Sammy readies himself for his act in a garbageman outfit, Bobby and William watch Skip‘s opening routine, and Bill climbs the telephone pole, cursing his wife before cutting the lines and electrocuting himself. With the power out, Bobby and William seize their chance, and dressed in black bodysuits, make their way to the target with Skip in toll. Sammy has parked a garbage truck outside and distracts a guard by pretending to have trouble starting it. Bobby and William reach the dressing room and are about to successfully end the heist with their loot in hand when the lights turn back on and they are confronted by Danny Thomas himself. After hitting the Harmonica Gang with his car, Skip waits outside calling for his brother before giving up. Despite their best ambitions, the heist had failed miserably. Category:Movies